


Dom (sceny z życia)

by girlupnorth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/pseuds/girlupnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilery: do 5.6 Family<br/>Angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dom (sceny z życia)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery: do 5.6 Family  
> Angst.

\- Śnił mi się Szalony Kapelusznik – mówi Willow. – Biegał za mną z tacą, na której stały filiżanki herbaty, a kiedy zachciało mi się pić, zaczął się śmiać, zamienił w stadko nietoperzy i odleciał.

\- Moja biedna Will – Tara całuje pulsujący ciepłem punkt na szyi Willow, wtulając się dokładniej w jej plecy. – Ja nigdy nie lubiłam _Alicji w Krainie Czarów_ , wiesz?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Męczyła mnie. Te wszystkie dziwne stworki, gąsienice i króliki… i jeszcze ta cała królowa, brr.

\- Moja mama podrzuciła mi kiedyś _Alicję_ , w oryginale – mówi Willow, odwracając się do Tary; całują się dobrą chwilę. – Chciała, żebym czytała klasykę, a nie tylko adaptacje Disneya.

\- I co?

\- Trochę mi zajęło czytanie – Willow robi jedną z tych swoich małych minek. – Oczywiście, przedzierałam się wtedy przez _Narnię_ , mimo przeciwności losu… Ojciec zabronił mi przynosić to do domu – wyjaśnia na pytające spojrzenie Tary.

\- Bał się, że przesiąkniesz złą chrześcijańską propagandą?

\- Mhm, coś takiego. Spędziłam wtedy naprawdę dużo czasu w bibliotece.

\- Sprytna mała Willow.

Całują się znów, a potem Tara patrzy na stojący za plecami Willow budzik.

\- Musimy się zbierać – mówi.

Willow zakopuje się jeszcze na chwilę pod kołdrą, skąd Tara wywabia ją łaskotaniem w stopy i pocałunkami składanymi w okolicy kolan. Dwadzieścia minut później łóżko jest już pościelone, mini-śniadanie zjedzone, a one dwie – ubrane i gotowe do wyjścia.

*

To jeden z tych rzadkich w Sunnydale spokojnych dni, kiedy demony nie przerywają działania uniwersytetu, wpadając w połowie zajęć do sali wykładowej, a głównym tematem dyskusji w Magicznym Pudełku jest funkcjonowanie sklepu i ostatnie wyczyny Dawn. Po ćwiczeniach Willow i Tara wymykają się do malutkiej kawiarenki za rogiem; Tara zamawia herbatę brzoskwiniową i dostaje do niej kilka czekoladowych herbatników, Willow zaś bierze ogromne ciastko z nadzieniem jagodowym.

\- Naprawdę podobało mi się to, co profesor Drew mówił o późnej twórczości Millera – mówi Willow. Jagodowe ślady zdobią jej usta niczym fioletowa szminka; Tara uśmiecha się i podaje jej serwetkę.

Sunnydale nie jest jej miastem. Uniwersytet wybierała, kierując się programem i wysokością opłat za studia i akademik: bliskość Piekielnej Gardzieli zdecydowanie obniżała koszta studiów.

Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni po przyjeździe Tara usiłowała zaprzyjaźnić się z miastem, ale poddała się dość szybko, odkrywszy, że poza kilkoma wybranymi miejscami nie było w Sunnydale nic specjalnie godnego jej uwagi. Magiczne Pudełko; sklepik z używanymi ciuchami; niewielki supermarket z dużym wyborem deserków; kawiarenka zaraz za progiem campusu; biblioteka wydziałowa; od czasu do czasu – centrum handlowe. Nie było tych miejsc wiele, ale nie przejmowała się tym specjalnie; ostatecznie, przyjechała tu przede wszystkim, żeby znaleźć się daleko od rodziny. Tych kilka _własnych_ punktów jej wystarczało – zresztą, i tak aż do poznania Willow większość pierwszego roku studiów spędzała na terenie campusu, jeśli nie w akademiku.

Kilka miesięcy temu Magiczne Pudełko przejęli przyjaciele Willow.

Miało to, rzecz jasna, sporo sensu. Giles i Anya mieli wreszcie jakieś zajęcie, Buffy – miejsce do trenowania, a przesiadywanie całymi dniami w sklepie wydawało się Tarze o wiele mniej niezręczne, niż nachodzenie Gilesa w jego mieszkaniu. A jednak – mimo wszystko, czuje wciąż jakąś odrobinę żalu, że odebrali jej jedno z jej miejsc. Głupie, oczywiście; nie wspomina o niczym Willow, nie chcąc jej niepotrzebnie martwić (Willow prawdopodobnie ponowiłaby propozycję zrobienia w sklepie kącika dla Tary, do wróżenia czy do rzucania zaklęć).

\- Chcę jeszcze jedno ciastko – decyduje Willow; chwilę później nadzienie jagodowe znów spływa jej po podbródku. – Myślisz, że spodobałoby się tu Buffy? – pyta, pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim.

Na ułamek sekundy Tara zamiera. W wyobraźni widzi już Buffy zaklepującą sobie ich ulubiony stolik na miejsce randek z Rileyem, i Anyę dokonującą pragmatycznej oceny działania kawiarenki.

\- Czy Buffy nie woli raczej bardziej pogodnych miejsc? – pyta ostrożnie. – To znaczy, czegoś bardziej słonecznego, mniej nastrojowego?

\- Może – mówi Willow, wgryzając się głębiej w ciastko. Tara opiera twarz na dłoni.

\- Willow?

\- Hm?

\- Jagody.

Willow uśmiecha się szeroko, błyskając fioletowymi zębami, i sięga po kolejną serwetkę.

*

Spędzają jakąś godzinę w Magicznym Pudełku, słuchając narzekań Buffy na Dawn, podczas gdy Anya entuzjastycznie obsługuje kolejnych klientów sklepu. Potem, trzymając się za ręce, wracają spacerkiem na campus. Willow ma do napisania esej; Tara chce poczytać książkę na zajęcia. Miss Kitty Fantastico wita je miauczeniem, domagając się obiadu.

\- Będę musiała zajrzeć w tym tygodniu do rodziców – mówi Willow, przeglądając swój terminarz. – Myślę, że to ten moment, kiedy mogą zaczynać tęsknić.

Tara uśmiecha się, słysząc to sformułowanie. Jakiś czas temu Willow opowiedziała jej o swojej teorii na temat tego, jak często należy odwiedzać rodziców; naukowość jej wywodu wciąż Tarę bawi.

Nie zazdrości Willow rodziców; są może lepsi od jej rodziny, ale z opowieści Willow wynika, że i tak cierpią na jakiś specyficzny rodzaj szaleństwa.

\- To tylko trzy tygodnie – zauważa, a Willow nagle poważnieje. Odkłada terminarz, siada na łóżku obok Tary i patrzy na nią uważnie.

\- Czy ty czasem tęsknisz za domem? – pyta, po czym dodaje pospiesznie: - Przepraszam, wiem, jaka jest twoja rodzina. Ale… Przepraszam. Nie będę o tym mówić.

\- Willow – Tara przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje jej czoło. – Nie przejmuj się.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno – mówi Tara. – Dom jest przy Willow – dodaje cicho, a Willow przytula ją mocno w odpowiedzi.

W końcu zasiadają do pracy na łóżku, Willow ze swoim laptopem i stosem notatek, Tara z książką; co jakiś czas dotykają się i całują.

Jest dobrze i spokojnie. Być może nie mogłoby być lepiej.


End file.
